


What Do You See?

by BelieveThat



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveThat/pseuds/BelieveThat
Summary: Alex doesn't realize that when he's talking down on himself it absolutely crushes Chris.  Chris intends to do something about it this time.Based on a quoted tweet from Alex.
Relationships: Chris Sabin/Alex Shelley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	What Do You See?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! More MCMG fun for you guys! Thanks for continuing to read!

_“A picture of myself I don’t despise. How rare.”_

Chris sat in bed staring at the tweet Alex had made just hours prior and sighed. Over and over again he read it, looking at the attached pictures with it. This wasn’t anything new, Alex had a ton of anxiety that Chris helped him through without a second thought. But sometimes it started to hurt Chris too. Seeing someone that he loved tear himself down practically crushed him. Today was one of those days where he couldn’t let it go quietly. 

Taking a huge breath, Chris climbed out of bed and threw on a pair of shorts then silently walked to the bathroom door. He cracked it open slightly and glanced inside to see that Alex was done his shower, the room still filled with steam. He stood in front of the mirror in just black boxer briefs, toweling off his hair. Chris’ eyes took in every inch of his boyfriend, every single little thing he loved. All of those things that Alex couldn’t see. It made Chris’ heart hurt.

Alex jumped when two arms wrapped around his waist from behind him, “Jeeze babe!” he exclaimed.

Chris smirked, holding him securely and leaving kisses on the side of his neck. He didn’t say anything yet, loving how it felt to just hold him. Alex closed his eyes, leaning back into Chris’ bare chest, “Hi.”

“Hi,” He answered, leaving a kiss above Alex’s ear, “You look fucking hot right now.”

Alex blushed a little bit. Accepting compliments wasn’t his strong suit, even from Chris. When he didn’t respond, Chris asked, “You know that right?”

Alex didn’t like where this was going at all, choosing to keep quiet instead of answering him. 

Then Chris’ grip got a little more secure, “Hm?” 

His only response was a shrug and a small whine, “Chris c’mon…”

“C’mon what?” he asked, running his palm up Alex’s abs and then his chest, “Hm?”

Alex swallowed, his voice cracking slightly when he answered, “I don’t wanna play this game with you.”

Chris hated this more than Alex may ever know. It hurt him so badly to know that the person he loved most in the world felt like this. That he truly couldn’t see the positive that was in him. He squeezed on to him a little bit more, “I love you,” he said quietly into his ear, “You know that right?”

“Of course,” he paused to blink away a threatening tear, “I do.”

“Look in the mirror.” Chris instructed.

It took him a second of hesitation before doing what his boyfriend had asked.

“What do you see?” Chris asked quietly.

“Us.”

Chris slowly slid his hands away, but remained behind him, “Not me.”

Alex stared into the mirror at himself, his eyes sad and defeated. Why was Chris doing this to him? Why did he insist on torturing him? Chris was the sexy one, Chris was the one with the perfect body, and Chris had the confidence inside and out. Alex decided a long time ago, that his confidence only needed to be inside of the ring and around their friends. That was hard enough, and now Chris decided to pull this stunt. 

“Chris why…”

He was interrupted when Chris left a long kiss on the side of his neck. Alex turned into it with a small whimper, but Chris turned his face back to the mirror, “Say one nice thing about yourself. About the way you look.”

Alex groaned a little, “My hair is pretty cool.”

That answer got him pinched on his back, “Owe!” he exclaimed.

“Try again.” Chris instructed, making sure he was keeping his threatening frustration away.

He sighed, settling back into Chris’ chest. On normal reaction, Chris put his arms back around Alex’s waist, “How about you’re absolutely gorgeous?” Chris asked.

He swallowed, “I don’t see what you do.”

“I’m aware of that,” Chris answered, “I need you to start. You need to stop faking it, you need to understand that you’re not this slug that you have yourself convinced you are. Ok?”

It almost scared Alex a little bit to think of having so much confidence in his looks. What did Chris see, and why couldn’t he see it too?

Chris then jerked Alex around so that they were facing each other. He connected their lips in a long kiss, Alex practically begging for more when Chris broke it. 

“You listening to me?” Chris asked, leaving kisses outside of his ear, “Yes?”

Alex swallowed and nodded, “Yes.”

Chris started kissing his neck again, moving to his shoulder and sucking a small spot or two into his skin. He moved down to his chest, swirling his tongue around Alex’s nipples and getting a loud hiss from him. Chris licked a line from the middle of his chest up to his lips, pausing before connecting his lips, “Sexy as fuck, Lex,” Chris breathed, squeezing at his hips and pulling him in tight, “So fucking hot…” he left a small nip on Alex’s bottom lip, “Do you hear me?”

Alex’s entire body was in flames from Chris’ lips, that’s all it took. Yes, he heard him, and he knew that he meant it. At that second he couldn’t articulate it, so he managed a small nod. Chris slid his hands down, grabbing a double handful of Alex’s ass, “This is pretty fucking perfect.” He smirked, giving a squeeze, “Perfect, and all mine.”

Alex rocked his head back and laughed, giving Chris the perfect chance to attack his throat with kisses. Back up to his lips Chris went, making sure to taste every inch of his mouth while they kissed. Both of them were beyond turned on, but Chris somehow had to remind himself to keep it together for at least a little longer. He had a mission to complete. 

Whining when Chris broke the kiss, Alex quickly found himself being spun back to face the mirror. He already looked wrecked, lips swollen, marks rising on his shoulder and neck, and totally melting for Chris. 

“Say something nice about yourself,” Chris said again, gently running his palms over Alex’s abs and chest, “I’m serious.”

Alex tensed up for a second before quietly answering, “I’m kind of ripped.”

“Kind of?” Chris chuckled, poking at abs, “Kind of?”

“Maybe more.”

“How about…really ripped?”

“Ok,” he blushed, “Really ripped.”

“That sounds right,” Chris grinned, slowly sliding his hand down to the tent in Alex’s boxer briefs, “What else?”

Alex shuttered a bit feeling Chris’ hand ghosting over his hard on, “Chrisssss.” He mumbled. 

“Tell me something else.” He replied, moving his hand to sit on Alex’s hip.

“This isn’t fair.” he whined, now completely hard and helpless at the same time.

“I’m waiting.”

Alex groaned a bit, then recalled something he was frequently complimented on, “I have pretty eyes.”

“Yes you fucking do.” Chris smiled before kissing his neck and maneuvering his hand into Alex’s boxer briefs.

“Shit…” Alex breathed.

“What else?” Chris asked, rubbing himself against Alex’s ass while slowly starting to stroke him.

“CHRIS I DON’T KNOW!” He cried out desperately, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Hm,” Chris answered, tugging Alex’s boxers down with his free hand and continuing to jerk him, “Your dick is pretty fantastic,” he murmured into Alex’s ear, “Especially when it’s…”

“CHRIS!” he repeated, convinced he was going to combust from his boyfriend’s teasing, “Jesus fuck, you win ok? I get it!”

“Do you though?” he asked, “You going to take that shit post off Twitter?”

Alex felt his body freeze for a second. That post was what sparked all of this. He never realized that it would make Chris so upset, but he understood why. Something changed in him at that second. He wasn’t sure what or why, it just did. He nodded to Chris in the mirror, his eyes pouring with apology.

Chris turned him back around, connecting their lips in a hard kiss knowing it would clear Alex’s mind. Sometimes they forgot how well they could read each other. Chris practically read everything off of Alex’s face, and knew that wasn’t where Alex needed to be at. 

Neither of them could tell you how and when they ended up stumbling from the bathroom to the bedroom. Remaining articles of clothes were strewn on the floor, the blankets ending up with them. Chris made sure Alex got everything he deserved for getting his own confidence together. 

“C-c-lose…” Alex choked out, riding Chris and stroking himself.

Chris immediately stopped his motions, putting his hand on top of Alex’s, “No.”

“What?!” He cried out.

“Tell me something.” He smirked.

Alex let out a groan, “I have nice eyes.”

“Very good.” Chris replied, still smirking.

“Chris…”

At that second it was possible that Alex might kill him, so Chris resumed his pause. Back to the same rhythm they went, Alex losing his voice from crying out Chris’ name. They both rode out their orgasms, Alex falling right to Chris’ side after, “Babyyyy…” he murmured into Chris’ neck.

Chris wrapped him into his arms, catching his breath and leaving kisses on his forehead. The afterglow was a little different that night, Alex having a swirl of emotions that he wasn’t familiar with. He felt different, not so small anymore. He also was recovering from absolutely mind-blowing sex. He couldn’t help smiling to himself.

“I don’t wanna get up.” Chris mumbled.

“Uh,” Alex smirked, “I’m not waking up tomorrow morning like this.”

Chris chuckled, “Yeah not my favorite. Shower again?”

“If I don’t have to stand in the mirror this time.”

“Did it work?” He asked, nudging his face up.

“Point taken.”

Chris gave him a small kiss then asked, “You sure? I’m serious.”

“Yeah babe, I’m sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are super appreciated!


End file.
